Asilomar Bioelectronics Symposium 2017 Following the success of the Asilomar Bioelectronics Symposium 2016, the Asilomar Bioelectronics Symposium (ABS) 2017 is a small workshop organized in September 2017 with tutorials and invited speakers from the top clinicians, scientists, and engineers in the field. ABS 2017 will bring together both veteran and young researchers to learn and discuss emerging topics and translational applications in the field of bioelectronics. Topics include: charge transport in living systems and biodegradable electronics, organic bioelectronics, neural interfaces and flexible bioelectroncs, charge transport across cell membrane, optogenetics, and electroceuticals. This NIH award to the University of California, Santa Cruz will be used to sponsor invited speakers so that we can keep registration fees low and make the symposium more accessible, so that junior faculties, women, minorities, postdocs and graduate students can attend.